powerpuffgirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talking Dog
The Talking Dog is a dog which has the ability to talk. He will constantly make appearances in episodes of The Powerpuff Girls where he will say something. Biography The Talking Dog first appeared in the episode "Meat Fuzzy Lumpkins", where he said "The girls are in a jam!" and then he smiled after Blossom had an idea about the jam. In the episode "Bubblevicious", he was shown driving, then Bubbles ripped the roof off his car and punched him repeatedly, sending him skidding on the road. He appeared as a guard dog in the episode "The Rowdyruff Boys", then when Mojo Jojo was creating the Rowdyruff Boys, he pulled off his tail to use as a puppy dog's tail for the formula to create the Rowdyruff Boys. He later appeared telling the girls to watch out, when the boys where gonna hit them with a plane, bus, and boat. In the episode "Shut the Pup Up", he stayed with the girls when he became the sole witness to a mysterious crime. During his stay with the girls, he is shown to be blunt, abrasive and insulting in that episode, though his demeanor remains straightforward and earnest. After that, he never made any more appearances in the girls' house. He was the only one in the city whose English was good enough to reverse Mojo Jojo's language lessons in Mo' Linguish. In The Powerpuff Girls Movie, the first thing he says is "Thank you." Which he says after the girls save the town from Mojo Jojo for the first time, and after Buttercup reluctantly takes the time to save him several times in a row. For some reason, he seemed to have visited the girls and the Professor in the episode "The City of Frownsville". No explanation whatsoever as to why he appeared is given, and throughout the rest of the series, he was never seen in their home again. In the episode "Documentary", he is shown to have a little anger over the girls when he was interviewed by Brian Larsen, he stated that the girls were boring and that no one seemed to care that he was able to talk. His last appearance was in the episode "The Powerpuff Girls Rule", he was upset that the girls were fighting over who gets the key to the world as he walks by them saying "I have nothing to say." Later he was seen being hugged tightly by the Mayor and he seemed to have been angered by that. ".]] He is frequently abused in almost every appearance he makes, but, as a running gag, no one ever seems to regard his pain and simply ignore him. Most of the time these incidents are caused by the Powerpuff girls accidentally hitting him or crushing him under some object, or villains like Mojo Jojo doing something to him on purpose or by mistake (like pulling off his tail). The only time that the girls seemed to injure him deliberately was when Bubbles was attempting to be hardcore. Talking Dog was driving for some reason, and Bubbles ripped the roof off of his car and punched him repeatedly, sending him skidding on the road. Appearance The Talking Dog is a small white dog with black ears, a black nose, and a black spot on his back. He wears a red collar with a yellow dog tag. Episode Appearances *Meat Fuzzy Lumpkins *Fuzzy Logic *Boogie Frights *Major Competition *Bubblevicious *Impeach Fuzz *The Rowdyruff Boys *Uh Oh Dynamo *Los Dos Mojos (voiced by Tom Kenny) *Film Flam *Birthday Bash (cameo) *Shut the Pup Up *See Me, Feel Me, Gnomey (cameo) *Documentary *Mo' Linguish *The City of Frownsville *The Powerpuff Girls Rule! Trivia *The episode "Shut the Pup Up" was the only episode that ever put any major focus on him. *In the second episode of Samurai Jack, the Talking Dog was seen on a wrecked billboard. **This was the same billboard from the episode "Uh Oh Dynamo" where an animatronic version of him is advertising dog food by repeatedly saying "It's good.". *In the anime, his role as the talking dog is given to Poochi, who also takes over the role of the Hotline. *He bears a physical resemblance to Snoopy from Peanuts. * He is voiced by Tom Kane in the 1998 series. * He made a cameo appearance in the OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes episode, Crossover Nexus, where he is seen as one of the Cartoon Network heroes summoned and defeated by Strike. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Animals Category:Dogs Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Townsville Category:Characters voiced by Tom Kane